


When Will The Blood Begin To Race?

by azmadeus_mozart



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: First Time, M/M, PWP without Porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-03
Updated: 2014-06-03
Packaged: 2018-02-03 07:58:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1737173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azmadeus_mozart/pseuds/azmadeus_mozart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Finally, after months and months of flirting with him; Seirin’s ace was now in Aomine’s room. What had started as the idea for a simple booty call, mostly because he was a shameless pervert; ended up becoming so much more than it had ever meant to be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When Will The Blood Begin To Race?

**Author's Note:**

> Something I wrote for a friend for their birthday; beta'd it myself so it likely has some funny mistakes.

                Finally, after months and months of flirting with him; Seirin’s ace was now in Aomine’s room. What had started as the idea for a simple booty call, mostly because he was a shameless pervert; ended up becoming so much more than it had ever meant to be.

He couldn’t quite describe these feelings; they were things Aomine didn’t understand as he’d never really been serious about anyone before. Nobody had held his attention long enough. He’d fooled around before, what teenage boy hadn’t? But that was never enough, it never did sate him.

                Aomine had always assumed that it had been their faults; they weren’t attractive enough, not interesting enough. Their boobs hadn’t been full enough. Thinking about it, he did rather sound like a massive arsehole. Until coming across Kagami, it hadn’t occurred to him that perhaps, girls just weren’t his thing.

His hands roamed all over Kagami’s body, they’d started off by kissing slowly and tenderly; he wanted it to be good, he needed it to be memorable. It was easy to see that Taiga had been very tense; this must have also been his first time with a guy.

                “Aomine.” The name barely audible, Kagami thoroughly enjoyed the taste of him, it was surprisingly sweet; unexpected of Aomine, he thought it would have been musky, tangy full of manly flavour. But it wasn’t, it was fragrant, soft, velvety much like his voice.

The tanned male continued to kiss him, the sound of his name prompting him to pick up the pace; slowly shifting their positions on the bed that now Kagami was beneath him. His tongue exploring the cavity of his wild Taiga’s mouth: along every single pearly white tooth, the other’s tongue, the roof of his mouth; any possible surface that he could find.

                Naturally his hands dipped lower, holding Kagami by his waist, the other male was doing a fine job of keeping up with him; having his interest in him held to its fullest extent. His erection was painful pressing against the confines of his jeans; Aomine could not deny that Kagami was turning him on; he was living up to all of Daiki’s expectations and surpassing them.

“Taiga.” Breaking the kiss and looking down into his partners deep eyes; they were looking only at him, he was as captivated by Aomine as Aomine was him.

                “Taiga.” He said the name again, his voice filled with erotic husk, the velvet texture no doubt sending a jolt through Kagami’s body as the other thrust up into him, rubbing their clothed bodies together. “There’s something I’m going to try, Taiga.” Again, the way he said Kagami’s name seemed to affect the other boy in a way he hadn’t perceived.

Slowly his hands moved from Kagami’s hips to the waist band of his pants, gliding delicately across the surface of his skin where his shirt had gone unkempt revealing his taut abdomen. Grazing just above the waist band, before hooking it and sliding his pants down. He left the underwear intact.

                Aomine maintained an impressive gaze with him, never tearing it away as he made light work of Kagami’s pants. There was no turning back now; he could hear his own heartbeat in his ears, his blood rushing and pulsating through every fibre of his being. Honestly, he was relieved more than scared; to have his pants removed slowly as they were, besides having an erection stain against them had been excruciatingly uncomfortable.

“Mhhhhh...” A grave (slow), deep moan resonated in the back of Taiga’s throat; feeling something warm, soft and wet kiss him through his dark briefs. Hips rolling lightly, unsure if they were trying to move into the sensation or away from it; however strong hands on his pelvis ceased his movements.

                Even now, Aomine was holding his deep intense contact with Kagami, he wouldn’t look away, and he wouldn’t blink. He only hoped that it looked alluring; he wanted to see every one of Taiga’s expressions, feel every movement and hear every delicious sound.

Hooking his fingers under the waistband of Kagami’s briefs, he decided it was time to move things up a step. Unsure of how far they would go considering this was only their first time, but he’d draw it out, bring Taiga all of the blissful pleasure that he could.

                He slid the briefs down Kagami’s thighs giving himself unhindered access to the beading member in all its glory, taking the base of Kagami’s penis in his hand, moving it to a near upright position. His lips connected with the shaft just above his hand, placing a flurry of kisses along it until he reached the head, sticking out his tongue lapping up the traces of pre-ejaculate.

Daiki gave the head one final kiss before engulfing the shaft with his mouth, tongue sliding around it, licking it, flicking it while his head slowly bobbed; disappointed that he had to break the contact, especially as Kagami’s face was twisting and contorting with a pleasure that he had never known before.

                For Taiga, the pleasure was intense, each time Aomine’s tongue passed over the tip of his urethra; his hips would buck suddenly, this time no hand came down to stop him. Taking it as a sign that it was okay, he allowed his hips to roll at a pace that matched Aomine’s mouth as it clamped around his dripping phallus.

“Hnnnng, Daiki... let me.” Wanting to do the same, mostly Taiga wanted to prolong this experience, if Aomine kept up this along with his own even tempered thrusting, he’d cum before he was ready, before he’d experienced everything Aomine had to offer him.

                Tongue passing over the head again, taking salty, bitter pre-ejaculate with it; Aomine slowly pulled off the other male. “Alright, Taiga.” Adjusting his position so that he was now kneeling beside the other male’s waist; Kagami also seemed to move with him, making his frame seem quite small, placing himself near Aomine’s crotch.

Kagami froze just a little, already seeing the outline of the other teen’s phallus; it seemed just a little longer than his own, maybe a little less thick. Either way, it was big.

                Admittedly, Aomine ended up having to help him with the belt, sliding his pants and briefs down. A little surprised that Kagami just dove straight into it, a warm mouth encasing him already moving up and down, it was a little sloppy, and he was perhaps a little overeager, but as he continued, the rhythm stabilised and began drawing sounds out of Aomine he never knew he was capable of; this was far better than anything he’d done previously.

Grabbing the lotion from the night stand, he applied a thick coating to his fingers, as well as smearing some across Kagami’s entrance, who seemed to freeze up at the touch. “It’s alright, Taiga. I’ll be gentle.” He had been thus far, hadn’t he?

                At the very least it seemed to put Kagami’s worries to rest, as the mouth began working on his hardened shaft once more.

Massaging the hole in circular motions, Aomine was trying to decide when he should press in, slowly worming his index finger in; hearing a delightfully satisfying noise escape the other male, muffled by his own phallic muscle in the teen’s mouth.

                His first motions were slow, gently pushing in further as he twisted it like a cork screw; feeling Kagami’s body greedily begin to pull his finger in once he’d gotten past a certain point, the tension lessening; finger coming back to the first knuckle and then adding a second.

“Ahhh, Daiki.” The muffled speech of Kagami heard once more; talking around the shaft of Aomine’s penis.

                “Hah, ahh. Taiga, if you say my name again, I’ll cum.” Aomine warned, not even realising how close he was; fortunately, Kagami didn’t seem to want things to end either as he pulled away.

“Stick it in.” Kagami stated, he’d been practicing with it recently, and Aomine had managed to get a third finger in during their little exchange. “Just put lotion on your dick.” He reminded, otherwise he was sure that the other would just shove it in without a second thought.

                Aomine didn’t dignify that with a response, lathering up his penis with the lotion, something he figured he might need; instructing Kagami to lay back and stick a cushion underneath his hips for better access, lifting him just to the point he would need.

Aomine grabbed hold of both Kagami’s legs, moving them out of the way; deciding they were best to sit on his own hips. He slowly crept up between the other, aligning his penis with the other’s entrance, rubbing the tip of it over the hole, a little teasing; it also served to tell him whether or not he’d actually fit.

                “I’m going to enter now, Taiga.” Kagami’s name rolling smoothly off the tip of Aomine’s tongue; slowly breaking through the ring of muscle with his cock head; Kagami’s grimace not going unnoticed by him. Unsure what to do about that, he took the other’s penis in his own hand, gently stroking it, an attempt to take Kagami’s mind off it, as he slowly began pushing in once more, picking up the pace with his strokes.

“Aomine...” Kagami whined. “It’s bigger than it looked.” Maybe he wasn’t quite ready. A finger came to rest on his lips, prompting him to look up at Aomine in curiosity.

                “I’m all the way in, you feel good Taiga. In a moment I’ll start moving, and then I’ll also feel good.” When Kagami’s muscles had gotten used to Aomine being in there; he’d at least done a little bit of research into it, probably the only kind of homework that he would ever do, that which involved sex.

No sooner than he had said it, Aomine could see Kagami’s face begin to relax and could feel his body relax around him. That was the sign he’d been waiting on, rolling his hips back, and drawing his shaft out to the head, rolling back in hearing Kagami grunt in ecstasy. He must’ve done something right.

                Aomine continued to _‘assault’_ Kagami with slow deep thrusting before picking up the pace, his nails digging into Kagami’s thighs, lifting him up for better access, thrusting in harder and at a quicker pace.

“Ah, right there.” Kagami called, that last thrust of Aomine’s had caused him to jolt; he’d played around with himself before, Aomine was hitting that sweet spot, and with this intensity, this speed. He was going to ejaculate soon.

                Hips rocking back and forth furiously, Aomine pounded away at Kagami’s arse, he’d always dreamed of drilling him into the mattress, but this reality exceed all of his dreams; the sounds that Kagami and he made together, the look of unbridled pleasure plastered across his face.

“Daiki.” Breathlessly moaning the Touou ace’s name; Kagami could feel the heat pooling in his loins, his testicles drawing toward his body. He was sure the climax wasn’t far off now, taking note of how Aomine’s pace had changed once more.

                “I’m going to cum.” Aomine warned, the way his name sounded coming through those parted lips, the husky tone of Kagami’s lust filled voice. He did warn him before that it would happen if he said his name again. “Taiga, Taiga... Kagami.” Losing himself to the sensation, not pulling out in time and breeding inside the other male; giving one hard thrust to finish off.

Kagami came just as the other was finishing, thick ropes of sperm spurting out the head of his engorged phallus, splattering against his abdomen and on his shirt; Aomine collapsing on top of him, his arms wrapping around the tanned male’s torso.

                “Sorry, came inside.” Aomine breathed against against his ear.

“Yeah... but you said before that this was your first time as well... so it should be fine.” He trusted that Aomine was clean, he knew it didn’t exactly work like that; but he didn’t want to worry about that right now, he wanted to relax here and enjoy their post coital atmosphere.


End file.
